Mean Isn't Your Color
Mean Isn't Your Color is the sixth episode of Season 1 of the Hasbro original series Littlest Pet Shop. Synopsis Blythe rejects the notion of her dad going on a date to a charity ball, while Penny Ling struggles to voice her disapproval of an outfit Blythe designs for her to wear at the ball along with the rest of the pets. Summary Blythe is at the pet shop when Mrs. Twombly comes by with some bags she's got from shopping earlier. She reveals she got a bunch of doorknobs for her collection, as well as an ugly fancy dress, a buffo hat, and tickets to the upcoming "People Pampering Pets Charity Ball", enough for her, Blythe, and the pets. As Blythe goes to tell the pets Mrs. Twombly decides she'll go ahead and take a nap for now. So Blythe goes to tell the pets and they excitedly start to consider all of the wonderful things that will happen that night. Penny seems the most excited, imagining popularity, the adorable dress she'll be in. After snapping out of it, she says farewell to Blythe with the rest of the pets. In her bedroom, Blythe is working on designing the pets their outfits for the event with Youngmee. Her dad comes in and mentions that he has been given tickets to the event and wanted to see if Blythe would give his suit an update. Roger brings it back and before leaving the room, he mentions that he has a date, much to the chagrin and shock of Blythe. Youngmee goes through a list, hoping to calm Blythe down. As she does, Blythe begins to draw her dads suit, unaware that she's using the same page she had been using to draw Penny's outfit on. Blythe claims she is okay with this going on, but she clearly isn't. Meanwhile, Penny is still very happy about the turn of events and she begins to imagine herself dressed up for the event. She accidentally causes a mini argument between Minka and Zoe over which color would look better on her, but when Pepper calls them out on this, Zoe suggests they go ask Blythe for her own opinion... after clarifying she had really been talking about herself to begin with... Blythe is angrily brushing her hair while berating herself over the fact her dad is dating now. She thinks it's her fault, since she ignored him and never showed interest in the things he likes or enjoys. Youngmee tries to talk her out of this but it doesn't seem to work so she warns her that she is currently in stage two of this process before they end their chat. The girls (minus Pepper) come up to Blythe's room and ask to see what she's made for them so far. Blythe agrees, but she warns them that they have to do it really fast because she has to leave for school. As they overlook the designs, Zoe and Minka happily comment on their own. But to Penny's shock, upon seeing her design for a moment before Blythe grabs the notebook and leaves. During lunch at school, Blythe angrily vents to her friends while she continues to berate herself for being a lousy daughter. They try to understand but don't really see the big deal until she starts silently fuming after Youngmee points out she's gone into stage three, then into four. The three of them quickly flee before Blythe can angrily start yelling at them. Then upon realizing they fled, Blythe breaks down and starts crying instead. Meanwhile, Penny continues to angrily deal with everyone as they continue going on about their outfits and what-not until she finally snaps and has a freak-out. All of the pets watch her curiously as Minka bluntly tries to tell her to calm down and be polite, as she is normally but it's no use. Penny angrily/carelessly starts to make a mess and destroy things in the room. At home, Blythe is in the middle of sewing her dad's updated suit when her dad comes in with a snack. Blythe invites him in to discuss his date. He comes in but just for a minute before he leaves again. As he does, Blythe quickly eats her snack and she notices Youngmee has sent her an instant message, so they start to talk over webcam while Blythe. She angrily begins to plot putting a prank flower on her dads suit, but after Youngmee starts to laugh about it, Blythe starts to see how funny it is and she too starts to laugh before she admits she is wrong, her dad deserves to be happy. Youngmee congratulates her on making it to stage five. Back at the Pet Shop, Penny overlooks herself in the mirror while trying to practice how she can nicely tell Blythe how she feels regarding the outfit. After she practices a few times, Penny decides to go and visit Blythe now to tell her the truth. But when she arrives to the bedroom, Blythe is gone, having gone to meet Youngmee at her front door. So Penny chooses to check out the suit and attempts to try it on after she climbs in it. But as she tries to escape from the suit, she accidentally rips one of the sleeves and quickly runs to hide, worried that everyone will think she did it on purpose. It's then Youngmee and Blythe return to see the giant ripped sleeve. She claims she hadn't done it but Youngmee doesn't believe her. As Penny returns, she sees the other pets surrounding her. They want to discuss her sour mood but she doesn't want to. So they try to guess why she's so angered but none of them are right. That is, until she finally breaks down and informs them she hates the outfit Blythe made for her. None of them see why this is so bad until Penny mentions she just can't tell people bad things because then she, and the person will feel badly. Russell and the others agree to help Penny and they return to Blythe's room. She reveals their outfits to them and has the pets try them on. After they momentarily model them she sees that Penny isn't there. Zoe reveals that Penny hated the outfit Blythe made for her, to which Blythe pulls a cute pink dress from a hanger and reacts negatively. She thought Penny would love it. Much to everyone's shock, they question this. When they bring up the oversized man suit, Blythe finally realizes what happened. She accidentally drew her dad's suit on the page she was drawing for Penny's dress. So Blythe goes to find Penny and explain to her what happened. Blythe finds Penny outside on the roof, relaxing on a chair. Before Blythe can explain what happened, Penny manages to reveal how much she hates the suit Blythe made for her. Blythe then reveals Penny's true dress she made for her and apologizes for being so wrapped up in her own thoughts to even notice the mistake. She also tells Penny that she should have told her sooner. It's then her dad finds her and he compliments the wonderful suit she's made for him. He then reveals that he had planned to have Blythe serve as his date and she realizes she should have told him how she felt sooner, and that she should have never assumed anything before happily embracing him. The episode then ends as the two of them walk away and Roger mentions to Blythe that Mrs. Twombly picked a dress for Blythe to wear, which is actually the awful dress from earlier. Blythe cringes as she and Roger walk offscreen, and the scene fades to black. Trivia *This episode's title is a play on "Green Isn't Your Color", which was the title of an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *There is a toy pack of Penny Ling's imagination scene from this episode. *This is one of rare moments where Penny Ling is addressed as "Penny" instead of her full name. Quotes *'Youngmee': And i agreed to supervise, so, bye! By the way, this is stage 4, "So lonely i could cry". *''look The cafeteria alone and Starts Crying'' ----- *'Youngmee': Laughing I Don't Laughing Don't... Again Casts Feautured Voice Perfromers *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent as Russel Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark & Sue Patterson *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla *Jocelyne Lowen as Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Twombly & Jasper Jones *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent as Youngmee Song Category:Episodes Category:LPS 2012 Episodes Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:LPS 2012 Season 1